The Blue Suit
by Pop culture Writer
Summary: Matt the Colt (My character) is modeling a suit for Rarity, his friend and boss. He's already having a hard time in Ponyville. Doing this only makes things worse, or does it? (Hope you enjoy this, its my first story on this site, but if you have anything to say, don't be afraid to comment)


"Oh please do come out darling. I just have to see it"

"I'd rather not, I look ridiculous in this thing."

"Will you stop with the constant whining and let me see….I just have to know how it looks!"

Things weren't going so easy for Matt. It already was bad enough he was working a second job to keep the shop from closing, but now he's been reduced to this? That was simply too much for the poor Colt to handle.

"Matthew please let me see"

Great, the full name. Now he was really in trouble now. Sucking up whatever courage he still had, Matt slowly walked out of the dressing room of Rarity's Boutique, wearing a blue suit made by the lovely mare herself. Seeing it on Matt brought such joy to her heart. True, she normally made dresses, but it was obvious that there was no challenge the unicorn couldn't handle. She quickly galloped to Matt and gazed upon the suit, as if it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen! Look at how it fits perfectly to your skin. The glow it brings upon the wearer, the sign of royalty! Oh my, I've simply outdone myself this time!"

It seemed the mare had become more excited than Pinkie ever was. But to Matt, all that remained was a dull frown. He wished he was doing anything else, but sadly that would never be the case. When you work as Rarity's assistant, you work till your hooves break off. But he had to admit, the job did have its perks. Seeing his boss happy made him happy on the inside, although he remained miserable on the outside. Before he could return to the changing room, Rarity quickly grabs him by the collar of his suit and moves him to a mirror.

"Look at yourself darling! You look positively transformed! How do you feel? I must know!"

The Colt looked at a blue suited pony in the reflection, but couldn't recognize who it was. Matt never was one for all that fancy stuff. He never thought he'd be like those uptight sophisticated ponies like in Canterlot. They were simply too…what's the word? Blah.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something Matthew?"

Rarity was different however. True, she'd do anything to be like those ponies, but at least she still has time for her friends in Ponyville, even though they were never Canterlot material. Matt had to say something or she would get impatient. And that's the last thing you want to do to Rarity.

"It's ummmm…..fine…..I guess."

Oh how the Earth Pony regrets saying such words. Why oh why did he have to say those words? Rarity's jaw dropped, as if her whole world had crumbled before her. She felt faint, quickly moving to the nearest furniture to lay her head. Matt wanted to sweat, knowing far too well he was about to get yelled at, but tried to remain calm for one reason and one reason only…..to keep the suit clean. He was already in the dog house. He didn't want to seal the deal. After five minutes, which seemed like fifty, Rarity regained her strength, slowly walking up to Matt with a serious gaze in her eyes. Now things were really bad now. Only few ponies have lived to tell the tale of Rarity's opinion to negative comments. She moved her head in, until her face was inches away from Matt's. Her eyes met his, and silently, she lets out the words…..

"Fine….you…..guess?"

Matt remained frozen, as if ferocious beast was about to devour him. Thinking rapidly, he desperately tries to say something better to Rarity.

"Well…wha…what I mean is….I…I don't necessarily think its bad…it..it…it….it just well….is…..

She leans in even closer, squinting her eyes, as her lips appear centimeters away from meeting Matt's. At this point, the poor Colt didn't know whether to feel scared or aroused. Rarity always was one hay of a looker, but underneath that beautiful mane and fur was a beast to be reckoned with.

"It just….is…..what?"

His mind was thinking more than anything else in his entire life. Say something, he screamed to himself, say anything! Inhaling a large dose of air, he finally managed to continue speaking.

Well Rarity….its ummm….very stylish…yes….but….

That was enough for her. She hurls Matt to the ground and grabs all four of his hooves, the look of anger appeared on her pretty face.

"BUT WHAT!?"

Matt lets out a loud nervous laugh, shaking as if he was before the evil darkness of magic. He lost it now, confessing like he was on trial.

"IT JUST ISNT ME! ITS FOR HANDSOME SUCCESFUL PONIES! YOU KNOW I'M NONE OF THAT!"

At that moment, Rarity became silent, moving away from Matt as he stood up, looking down with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oh…..why would you think that?"

Matt slowly sighed, and turning away from Rarity.

"The ponies that wear clothes like this….I thought were stuffy and uptight….but….at least they were known…they have everything you could ever want…and look at me…..the Antique Shop is going under…..Jay's at his wits end….and me….what do I have to show for it? I'm working two jobs….can barely afford improvements to the shop….and I'm…I'm all alone."

Rarity never saw this in Matt. She felt absolutely terrible for the way she acted. She knew she had to make things right.

"Darling please, I know things may seem rough now but it'll get better."

"Sure it will…."

"I mean it! Look, life has many challenges for us. Some easy….and some hard….but we overcome them anyway….it only makes us stronger. Don't give up just because it seems pointless. Believe me darling, everything will get better."

"I…I still don't…."

She had enough of this. The sorrow was too much for her heart to bare. Rarity moves up to Matt while he spoke and meets her lips with his, causing the Colt's orange fur to bright up like a star. His eyes widen, as the kiss lasted for nearly a minute. Rarity finally releases it, leaving Matt with the look of shock and awe on his face. Rarity forms a cute smile and slowly begins to walk away.

"Never give up Matthew, and by the way, I find you very handsome."

She giggles sweetly, leaving him the only one in the room, with the same expression still printed on his face. With the loss of his feet, Matt passes out, with a goofy smile forming on his lips, with Rarity's lipstick printed on them. What started out to be a nonstop stressful day, became one he'd never ever forget.


End file.
